


The Lovers

by RuvikKin



Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [11]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Open Relationships, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Dutch sat outside his tent, puffing on his cigar as he watched Jack and Eleanor playing in the dirt not too far away. Leaning back he smiled, setting the cigar between his teeth as he thought quietly. He didn't think he'd make it this far. Or have a kid, and have Hosea as a mate of all things.Life was rough and unexpected, and Dutch smiled as he thought about it.
Relationships: Annabelle/Dutch van der Linde, Bessie Matthews/Hosea Matthews, Colm O'Driscoll/Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Susan Grimshaw/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hell of a lot longer than I EVER expected it to be yet here we are lmao.  
> Heed the warnings!

Dutch sat outside his tent, puffing on his cigar as he watched Jack and Eleanor playing in the dirt not too far away. Leaning back he smiled, setting the cigar between his teeth as he thought quietly. He didn't think he'd make it this far. Or have a kid, and have Hosea as a mate of all things.

Life was rough and unexpected, and Dutch smiled as he thought about it.

`````````

  
  


**Hosea**

  
  


Meeting Hosea had always been Dutchs best memory. There'd been an instant connection, a spark that flew through the air when they ran into one another that pulled them together. Introductions barely had time to pass through their lips before they were crashing into each other. A feeling that had Dutch almost convinced he’d found a bondmate, something he’d never considered before.

Until he felt Hosea’s hands sliding over him in such a way that had Dutch pulling his gun out to put it under the mans jaw.

“Trying to rob me?”

“Checking your pockets for my watch.” Hosea grinned, pulling his hands back from Dutch. “I suppose we should introduce ourselves? I’m Hosea Matthews.” Dutch narrowed his eyes, pulling his gun back from the man.   
“Dutch. Van Der Linde.” He put his gun back in its holster and held his hand out to Hosea for a handshake which Hosea moved into with ease. “Want to really tell me why your hands were in my pockets?”   
“The same reason yours were in mine.”

The two shared grins, laughed about the exchange before heading to a bar and sharing stories over drinks. A partnership blooming from the conversation.

They were together for a year before forming their bond. Dutch’s heat, Hoseas care, and a hotel room that would need cleaned by the time they left since they’d fucked on every surface of the room that was in any way comfortable.

Dutch clung onto Hosea as the alpha held him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, talking about how much he loved him, and he’d protect him. Dutch didn’t need protection, made that perfectly clear on as many occasions as he could, but if Hosea wanted to lay his life down for him then Dutch wouldn’t say no.

They picked up Arthur shortly after, not even presenting yet, both his parents dead, and starving on the streets. Took him in, fed him, taught him to read and write. Hosea joked it was like they had a kid all their own without all the hassle of a baby. Arthur seemed happy enough being with them, listening to them talk about how he was their ‘child’. Dutch never heard him call them parents, but more than once he’d see Arthurs journal talking about it. Arthur presented as an omega, of course. They’d all bet he would be an alpha with the way he acted but when he’d presented and his scent changed it was a shock to them all. Dutch talked to him about the changes, about being an omega and how his body would go through heats, and how to protect himself from ‘shithead alphas.’ All while Hosea stayed close, kept his hand on Dutch’s back and silently, Dutch and Hosea promised that if anything happened to Arthur they’d kill whoever had done him wrong.

Hosea met Bessie and Dutch knew he’d lost him almost right away. Could feel the mark on his neck sting with emotions. Hosea avoided the topic for a few weeks, dodging Dutchs questions about it, waving it off when he’d go into town and Dutch would want to come.   
Finally the night came when Hosea told him about Bessie, tried to tell him that he still loved him. Dutch left, took Arthur, and ran off.

`````````

**Colm**

  
  


`````````

Colm was a strong alpha, took in him and Arthur with a creepy grin on his face and made sure they were well protected. Dutch neared his heat, felt the alphas eyes on him and a part of him was disgusted. He wanted Hosea, felt the mark on his neck burning with something that made it all the worse for him. Dutch spent his first one alone, curled up in his own tent under blankets so he wouldn’t attract anyone, the entire time hoping that Hosea would come in through the tent flaps and take him and apologize to him for leaving.

He didn’t.

Dutch was depressed after his first heat alone, avoiding most anyone and dodging anything he was being asked. Arthur knew better than to bring up Hosea and instead took Dutch on jobs that Colm gave them. Little robberies to keep his name up, and keep himself distracted from the bond on his neck that gave him emotions he didn’t want.

He finally broke when he felt Hosea and knew he was in a rut, or maybe he was with Bessie during her heat. He got mad, went straight to Colm, pinned the man against a wall with fire in their eyes and gave himself over to the alpha. It was all fire and fight between them. Dutch never brought it up to Arthur, and he was sure Arthur didn’t want to know about it either. Though with the way Colms men eyed him up and whispered about him Dutch was sure Colm had let it slip- or just outright told them.

Dutch spent his heats with Colm, only not spending one with him because his had come at the same time Arthurs did and he pulled Arthur away from any prying Alpha eyes and, against all he could, kept an eye on him even with heat pulling at his gut. They’d never done anything to Arthur on account of him being young, but Dutch didn’t trust most of the men as far as he could throw them and the last thing he wanted was someone marking up Arthur and then having to deal with the repercussions.

Colm was a distraction, someone to help Dutch keep his mind off of Hosea when he needed it, nothing more. He didn’t love him, didn’t feel much for him beyond a small understanding and some need, but he never loved him. Fully, Dutch knew Hosea was the only one he’d ever truly needed or wanted.

``````````

**Annabelle**

``````````

A female alpha. A beautiful, strong, and smart as all hell, alpha woman. Dutch fell head over heels upon seeing her, feeling a sense of lightness with her as he had when he’d met Hosea. She laughed, he flirted, she laughed more and he turned his charm up, the two of them scooping one another up and lifting Dutch out of his exhaustion that he didn’t even know he had.

Colm didn’t take it well, he’d always watch Dutch with a look in his eye- threatening and pissed off for dropping him. Dutch brushed the looks away, focused his time on Anabelle with the two of them spending their ruts and heats together. Dutch was happy, he felt it again and if not for the mark on his neck from Hosea, then Dutch knew deep down he would have given himself to Annabelle and taken her in the same way.

He understood then, how Hosea felt when he fell in love with someone else. Bonding didn’t put out the fires for others, only dimmed it enough so they weren’t supposed to leave one another. Dutch loved her, and Arthur seemed to like her just as much and was thrilled to see Dutch with someone other than Colm for once.

She was good with Arthur as well, teaching him more about shooting, gifting him little things that made Arthur's heart soar. Dutch could see more than anything that she was a wonderful person for the both of them, someone they could both trust who was a good step in for Hosea.

Dutch learned far too fast that tragedy was going to follow him for the rest of his life.

Arthurs heat.

Colms brother.

A gunshot.

He didn’t have time to go to Annabelle, grabbing Arthur out from under the alpha that tried to take him by force, pushing the young boy onto his horse before he got on himself and rushed away from the area before Colm could find them and come sniffing around. Dutch took Arthur to a safe hotel and locked them in a room so they could be safe.

He left a few times, when Arthur would say he needed to take care of himself, or if he got hungry.

Once he left the hotel, walked out of town for the time being while Arthur could handle himself, guaranteed safety by the hotel owner who was told only Dutch was allowed in that room. Dutch didn’t notice the footsteps behind him, people rushed in and out of town all the time and he didn’t think anything of it until he was grabbed, a hand put over his mouth as he was pulled back behind a building. Dutch struggled, recognized Colms scent and he felt his gut clench. “You killed my brother.” Colm spoke in his ear, voice dripping with venom. “Killed my brother, you stupid omega bitch.” Dutch couldn’t speak with the hand over his mouth, he thrashed and tried reaching for his knife, finding Colms arm too tightly around his hip with his hand over the knife already.

Dutch opened his mouth, pulled his head back and bit Colms hand harshly so the man lost his grip and Dutch was able to get away from him for a moment. His mind raced, he couldn’t go to the hotel and put Arthur in danger, but there was nobody around he could trust well enough- he didn’t know if anyone within the town was with Colm.

The moment passed and Dutch felt himself grabbed again, tripped up and slammed onto the ground with Colm on top of him, pinning him down. “Get the fuck off me!” Dutch spit in his face and received a fist to his eye in return. “Stupid fucking- We had a god damn deal! Nobody touches Arthur without his permission and that held against your brother as well!”

“You and I had a deal too, you broke it when that bitch of an alpha came around.” Colm put his arm against Dutchs neck, choking him enough that Dutch was gagging as he tried to pull in air. “She sends her regards, by the way.” His other hand moved and he pulled a bloodied choker from his shirt pocket, dropping it by Dutchs face. “You lie still, you don’t struggle, and we won’t tear this town apart looking for Arthur. But if you struggle, you scream, I’ll kill you and I’ll take Arthur, and I’ll make him good as mine.” Dutch could feel his stomach twisting and he nodded, gripping onto Colms arm to try and shove him off so he could breathe at all. “Good.”

``````````

**Hosea, Bessie**

``````````

Hosea arrived in the town the next day, frantically looking for Dutch until he asked and someone spoke of him in the hotel. He rushed up the stairs of the hotel against the shouts of the hotel owner, he could smell Arthur still in heat, alone or not he didn’t care, and banged on the door. It opened, slowly at first until it swung open and Dutch fell into his arms, Hosea gripping at him and holding him close, running his fingers through Dutchs hair and shushing him. The hotel owner was up the stairs in a moment as well and Hosea caught sight of his gun. “Its okay- its alright.” Hosea moved their shirts enough to expose their bonding marks. “We’re bonded, its okay, Dutch tell him.”

“He’s fine.” Dutch choked out the words and the hotel owner head back down the steps, leaving them in the hallway. “You came back, you’re back.”

“I’m sorry, I tried to get here sooner.” Dutch pulled Hosea back into the room and shut the door behind them, the two of them falling to the ground where they held each other. Hosea looked at the bed, saw Arthur lying in it curled up under blankets and fast asleep, which was fine by him for the moment. “What happened? Who the hell hurt you? I swear to god I’ll-”   
“No, no.” Dutch clung to Hosea, pressed his face in his neck and stayed there. “He’s gone, he left, it's okay.” Hosea carefully moved Dutch away from his neck and caressed the mans face, he saw the bruise on his eye and the redness on his neck. Anger flared in his chest and he pulled Dutch back close to him, gently rocking the man to comfort him as Dutch began to sob into his chest.

They were like that for a few minutes, holding one another until Dutch calmed down enough to sit back from Hosea, taking his hand in his own though. “We can’t stay here.” Dutch looked back at Arthur who was stirring, probably waking up from the noise. “They know we’re in town here and they threatened…. They threatened Arthur and I can’t let them- I won’t let them hurt him.”

“Come to my home.” Hosea gripped Dutchs hand. “I have one, out a little further east, but we’ll be safe there.” Dutch tensed, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

“With Bessie?”

“You’ll like her. She’s not that bad Dutch, honest.”

“You left me for her.” Dutch stood up slowly, walking over to the bed where Arthur was starting to wake and he grabbed a water for the boy so he could drink. “You just want to go crawling back to her is that it?”

“I’m not leaving here without you and Arthur.” Hosea stood firm on the sentence, walking up to Dutch to carefully place a hand on his back. “Its safe there, you don’t have to stay forever, but please.” Dutch paused, nodding slowly.

“Lets head out tonight. Give me time to pay off the owner, get food for travel.”

“That’ll be fine.”

They head out under the cover of night, Dutch making sure Arthur was comfortable and on his horse, still in the midst of his heat but wrapped up enough they’d be fine. Hosea said it was a two day ride out if they didn’t stop, and four if they stopped to rest between days. With the way Arthur was curled up against Dutch’s chest, trying to just rest off the heat as he would before, Dutch thought they’d probably have frequent stops if Arthur needed anything.

The ride out was awkward and silent, the two of them trying to go slow so they didn’t disturb Arthur who just got more fidgety as they were riding. Dutch took to gently rubbing his back while they rode and Hosea tossed his jacket over to wrap Arthur up with, which seemed to calm him down being wrapped in a familiar scent. Dutch didn’t admit it out loud but even the warmth from the jacket and the fact that it was Hoseas made him feel calm as well, more relaxed and safe.

They had to stop about mid day the next day, Arthur getting squirmy until he finally mumbled to Dutch that he needed a break and some time alone. The three stopped in some wooded area, checking the area for any bears or the like before they pitched Arthur up a tent, got him settled in while Hosea and Dutch sat outside of the tent, a fire started for them to cook meat they bought from the butcher in town over top of.

“What happened to you two?” Hosea finally asked the question that Dutch had been dreading, making him tense. “I need to know what I’m getting myself back into. You can’t expect me to figure it out for myself.”

“We were running with these two alpha brothers for a bit-” Dutch didn’t miss the way Hosea visibly stiffened. “Things got out of hand, we needed a bit of help and they were going to provide, that was all.”

“That’d explain it then…” Dutch was sure Hosea was talking about the feelings they shared, while Dutch knew who Hosea was spending his time with, Hosea would be in the dark on it. “Well what happened?”

“To put it short, one of them was gonna… With Arthur, but he’s too young for that. So I killed him, brought him to that town, Arthur was so out of it he didn’t even realize we’d moved until the next day. His brother, the one I was-” Dutch clenched his fists and grit his teeth. “With. Found us, threatened to kill me and bond with Arthur, and the goddamn bastard would do it too. I did what I had to keep us safe.” Hosea didn’t say anything as he moved close to Dutch, putting his arms around him to pull him close, his hands rubbing over his back. “I missed you so much.” Dutch wrapped his arms around Hoseas shoulders, one hand moving to tangle his fingers in Hoseas hair as they moved together in a deep kiss.

Hoseas hands trailed down to Dutch’s hips, and Dutch’s hands slid into Hoseas shirt.

  
  


The trip took them three days, Arthurs heat settled the day after their stop and Dutch commented he was still lucky his heats were only a few short days rather than long ones. After his heat settled he rode on Hoseas horse, catching up with him about things while Dutch rode behind them.

They got to Hosea and Bessies house close to nightfall, Dutchs gut clenching as he didn’t want to be here- somewhere that Hosea was happy without him. Hosea shot him a look before they all finally dismounted their horses. The house was nice, a cabin with a beautiful garden out front and a fenced off area in the back with a chicken coop. Bessie heard them coming up and left out the front door, a grin on her face.

“You’re back!” She rushed to Hosea, who scooped her up into a hug and placed kisses on her cheeks. Dutch grimaced, clenching his fists at the display and Arthur hung back behind him. “My!” Bessie looked to Dutch and Arthur, moving away from Hosea- who was staring at her with love in his eyes that made Dutch sick- before she walked over to Dutch. “You must be Dutch, and you must be Arthur. Its nice to finally meet you two, Hosea never stops talking about you.”

“Well thats nice of him.” Dutch tried to push the anger down in his stomach, looking to Hosea who just avoided his eyes. “I hope you don’t mind us coming here-” Bessie waved her hand and made a ‘tsk’ at him.

“I had a feeling he would be bringing you back, with the way he ran out of here like the whole cabin was on fire! Come on in you two, please, I have some stew on the stove if you’re hungry.” Bessie was too kind as she waved the three men inside, showing Dutch and Arthur to the kitchen. “Must’ve been a hell of a trip over.”

“Actually, ma’am-” Arthur piped up, tugging at his shirt slightly. “I’m a little… Well… Ah, I just got off my heat and it’s still clinging to me. You have a bath I can use, or somethin?”

“Sure we do, Hosea could you show him? Get him some fresh clothes. I’ll get Dutch something to eat.” Hosea did as he was asked, leading Arthur down the halls while Bessie grabbed a bowl and filled it with some stew for Dutch, setting the bowl at a table and ushering him to take a seat. “It really is nice to meet you finally. I just wish the circumstances were different.” Dutch just nodded as he started to eat, feeling uncomfortable in the house that smelled like  _ Hosea  _ and  **_Someone Else._ ** He kept his feelings to himself, telling himself it was just a temporary thing.

“Yes, well, if you’ll just excuse me I’m tired. I’d like a moment alone if you don’t mind.” Bessie nodded, walking away from him. Hosea was walking back just as she did, Dutch avoided looking at them though he could hear their whisperings. He ate the stew, which was surprisingly good, and was joined by Hosea with his own bowl of stew a few minutes later.

“You could try to be nice.”

“How am I supposed to be nice to her?” Dutch scowled, shoving the half empty bowl of stew away from him. “You left me for her. We had somethin’ Hosea, we still do. Are you forgetting who you’re bonded to? In what god damn world am I supposed to be nice to her?” Dutch leaned on the table, facing Hosea fully as he tugged down his shirt collar to point at his bonding mark. “Do you know how I feel? Being in this god damn house with her in it? This should be us Hosea, you and me, we could have settled if thats what you wanted. I would have done it, Arthur would have come with us.”

“She’s important to me Dutch. I love her, and I know you’ve fallen in love as well. I felt it, I felt you falling in love too, you can’t blame me. She’s different, Bessie is different, she’s my bond mate, I need to-”   
“You didn’t need to do anything. You and I, we could’ve left. People have before, just up and leave because they can’t be with their god damn bond mate.” Dutch ran his fingers through his hair, clenching his fists. “I thought you’d come to your senses when you saw me again, and Arthur. You- we- in the woods-”

“If you’re thinking I was using you I wasn’t, Dutch. I missed you, it hurt to be away but leaving Bessie hurt too. Dutch just-” Hosea paused and sighed, moving closer to Dutch to place a hand on top of his. “I love you, I missed you terribly, but I just need you to do this for me. I know how you’re feeling.” Dutch still didn’t look at him, stayed quiet and didn’t respond. Eventually Hosea sighed, pushed himself out of his chair. “You and Arthur are in the other room. We only have one spare room. I’ll see you in the morning.” Dutch listened to Hoseas footsteps retreating and he pushed down his own jealousy so he could get up and clean his stew up before heading to the second bedroom.

Arthur was already set up in it, curled up under blankets and fast asleep by the time Dutch got in. He laid down beside Arthur on top of the blankets, kicking his shoes off and shoving them off the bed, staring at the ceiling until he eventually passed out.

  
  


A day turned into a week, a week turned into two, and from there it turned into a month that Dutch and Arthur were staying with Hosea and Bessie. Dutch slowly warmed up to Bessie, as did Arthur, and they felt safe at the little home. Hosea told Dutch and Arthur to keep from doing robberies or cons in the nearby town and told them of ones nearby if they needed, but there was nothing to be done in the closest town. That was fine by Dutch, though he found himself too tired to care much, and tried to spend most of his time sitting around until Bessie put him to work. ‘You can stay, I won’t mind, but you should do something.’ So, Dutch spent his days out feeding the chickens.

It was morning, Dutch stood out by the chicken coop tossing feed onto the ground and watching the chickens scatter around to get to any of it. He heard Bessie walking out and waved to her quickly before he tossed more seed out. “You look bored.” Bessie commented as she got closer, leaning on the coop. “Hosea is fidgety for something to do too. He went out with Arthur a few minutes ago, need them to pick some stuff up in town.” Dutch hummed in response and tossed out more chicken feed. Bessie let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders. “You’re doing well out here.” Dutch didn’t respond to her, just stood and watched the chickens as they ate away at the food. Bessie sighed, rubbing her temples. “I know you don’t like me-”

“I don’t hate you.”   
“That ain’t what I said. You don’t like me, you’re not subtle about it.” Bessie stood firm, putting her hands on her hips. “But we both love Hosea. I heard your argument that first night you were here, I know you don’t want to be here, and I’m not the one forcing you to stay here, if you wanna take Arthur and go then you can go. I don’t know if Hosea will follow you and if he decides to go then I won’t stop him either.” Dutch still didn’t look at her, he kept his face straight as she spoke. “You know he hasn’t touched me since you arrived.” That got Dutchs attention and he finally looked over to her, his brows knit tight together. “I’m sure you know… We were always intimate, but you showed up and he, well… He just closed off.”

“You’re serious?”

“You didn’t notice? I didn’t take you for an idiot Mr. Van Der Linde.” Dutch watched as Bessie walked closer to him, her shoulders tense for a moment before she relaxed. “He loves you much more than he loves me. I think it’s been clear over this past month.”

“He hasn’t done anything with me either. He’s been sleeping next to you, he won’t look at me-”

“He’s lookin. Just not when you are. You know why, he knows why, and I know why.” Dutch took in a deep breath through his nose and nodded, fiddling with the feed bucket in his hand still. “Is it his?”

“I don’t know. I’d like to think so but I… I don’t know.” Dutch set the bucket back in its place.

“You and him should go.” Bessies words rang in Dutchs ears, he wasn’t sure if he was hearing her correctly or not. “Talk to him, go, have your family. I don’t want to be the one to get inbetween a chance for a family, and if you don’t feel comfortable being here with me then you three should go.” She smiled, stepping closer to Dutch to lean over and place a gentle kiss to his cheek. Bessies smile was still gentle as she looked over Dutch. “Wish to god I was a beta. You ain’t a bad man Dutch, it’d make things much easier for us.” She turned back to the house, walking off before Dutch could respond. The man rubbed his cheek, chuckling softly.

“Damn it.”

Hosea and Arthur were back home by dinner, the four of them sitting down to eat at a quite awkward dinner, at least to Dutch who was doing everything in his ability to not talk about the elephant in the room. He was able to avoid it until after dinner, Arthur taking on the task of cleaning up while the other three sat at the table, Bessie sitting next to Dutch which almost surprised Hosea.

“Whats going on?”

“You should go.” Bessie was blunt, making Hosea blink in surprise. “Don’t act like you ain’t aware Hosea. Dutch is expecting, you missed a rut, we can all smell him.” Hosea took in a deep breath and nodded, his eyes going to Dutch. “You, him, Arthur, should all go. Have a family.” Bessie clenched her hands together and Dutch didn’t miss the way her voice seemed to be choking up. She loved him, just as Dutch loved Hosea, and just as Hosea loved the both of them.

“You’re fine with this?”

“I’ve never been yours, Hosea. He’s been yours. You been his.” Bessies hands trembled slightly as she spoke, her fingers fidgeting together. “Now you have a chance to be a family together, one I can’t provide.”

“Can’t provide?” Dutch asked, his hand slowly reaching over to Bessie. “You can’t have kids?”

“No. I was sick sometime, when I was just a kid. Can’t have them.” Dutchs heart sank, Hosea knew this- he didn’t seem surprised at all by the news- and he still chose to be with Bessie even though he’d always whispered to Dutch how much he would love kids, their kids. Dutchs mind raced, Bessie and Hoseas voices droned on in the background as he thought, feeling his chest tighten.

“I don’t think we should go.” Dutch said, finally. “It’s safer here, in a house, rather than out there. Especially for someone pregnant.” Hosea and Bessie stared at him, making Dutch clear his throat. “All I want is for you to stop ignoring me Hosea. I love you, she loves you. Damn it this is-” Complicated, at the least. “I won’t tear the two of you apart, if you stop tearing us apart yourself Hosea.”

“Oh Dutch… I’m sorry.” Hosea stood up, making his way around the table to Dutch, squatting down in front of him to take Dutchs hand in his own. “I love the both of you, I’ve been blind, I didn’t want you to think I was ignoring you. I just…”

“I get it Hosea. I do. Just don’t forget me.” Dutch leaned down, his hands on Hoseas jaw as he kissed him tender, quick. “We’re going to be parents Hosea.”

“Parents… We’re going to be parents.” Hosea grinned, hugging Dutch close to him with his hand going to Dutchs head to gently play with his hair. Dutch closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of his mate against him finally comforting him fully. “Bessie-”

“I’m sure, is more than happy to be a mother as well.” Dutch reached out to Bessie, pulling her from the chair and into the hug. “We’ll work this out. I have a good plan.”

“I’m sure you do Dutch, I’m sure you do.”

`

`

Dutch wasn’t good at sitting still for long, he got fidgety, his fingers twitched when he’d pass by people on the streets. He knew he shouldn’t get into trouble, he knew the risks, he’d spent the day before staying up late with Hosea and Bessie picking out names as the time went on, everyone eager for the nine months to be up.

Maybe he planned it. Saw the law, knew he was recognized, he wouldn’t admit to starting the shootout but he and Arthur were both caught it in. They jumped on their horses and rode off fast as they could, still shooting the law behind them as they caught up.

Maybe he spurred his horse just wrong.

Maybe he saw the gun aimed at him and didn’t move.

A bullet tore through his shoulder, his spur went into his horse harder than anticipated, and he was flung off, landing hard on his back, enough to knock the air out of his lungs. He vaugly recognized Arthur grabbing him as the shooting continued, being pulled up onto Arthurs horse as his had run too far off, and getting somewhere safe.

Dutch knew, and he knew Hosea did as well, but it wasn’t safe to move to Bessies for fear the law would show up and harm her, so Arthur found a cave, deep enough they could hide in, and built them a fire to keep them warm. Dutch told Arthur he was proud of him, that he did a good job, and Arthur kept watch through the night while Dutch kept his hand on his stomach.

The next morning Hosea was there, Arthur had gone to grab him and had stayed back at the house with Bessie while Hosea came out to comfort Dutch. Hosea led him down to the river not far off, stripped them of their clothes as they wade into the water and sat in a shallow end, Hoseas hands gently carding through Dutchs hair to comfort him. Cramps started and they both knew. Dutch clung onto Hosea, and Hosea clung back.

`

`

`

“Where are Dutch and Arthur?” Bessies voice sounded in Hoseas ears, he hadn’t noticed her footsteps at all, he’d been busy, lost in thought. A letter left on the table for him, signed by Dutch.

“They left.” Hosea stated, flatly. “Dutch says it was his fault, said he couldn’t stay here anymore.” It had only been a few days since the accident, Dutch hadn’t given off any signs that he was planning on leaving at all, but Hosea supposed it was for the better.

“You going after him?”   
“I’m going to give him some space. He’s got Arthur, they’ll be alright.” Hosea folded the letter back up and set it on the table, looking to Bessie with a sad smile. “They won’t get far, Arthur and that Beta woman, Mary, they’re courting. He can’t go too far, I’m sure we’ll bump into him at least.”

```````````

**Susan**

```````````

Dutch met Susan Grimshaw, another alpha woman, years after he left Bessie and Hoseas house. Hosea was around, sometimes, there was an agreement now and an understanding between the three that Dutch and Hosea needed each other as much as Bessie and Hosea did, but still Dutch figured he shouldn’t wait forever for Hosea to always come and swoop him off his feet.

Susan was a pretty woman, full of spit and fire, able to cheat at poker games easily that Dutch was sure she’d challenge even Hosea. Dutch brought her to the little camp he had, took her into his arms-

“Ain’t you bonded? I don’t want to be pulled into some sort of set up.”

“He ain’t around. Got someone else.”

Tricky situations, Dutch wasn’t going to lie to her, he told her about Hosea and Bessie, explained the situation. He expected her to run off, not want to get pulled into this, but she was more than kind to him. She even took to John upon meeting the boy, was able to get to him up and moving and working on things that Dutch had been trying to get him to do for months.

She reminded him of Annabelle, a strong woman, though a little more on the ‘spit and fire’ side than Annabelle had been. Dutch had her, held her in his arms at night with his fingers running through her long hair. Sometimes talking, sometimes just silent.

He’d keep her safe, he wouldn’t let another person be ripped from him.

She met Hosea, and Bessie, a month after Dutch had met her. There’d been an instant connection, a quick friendship that bloomed between Hosea and Susan that Dutch was glad about. With an approving nod from Hosea about her Dutch knew he would be fine having her around, she was just perfect for what they needed, things were looking up, finally.

Until Bessie had died, three months after Dutch had fully introduced Susan to them and had taken her in his arms more than once.

The cycle continued, the constant pressing need to be close to Hosea.

```````````

**Present**

```````````

Dutch was snapped out of his thoughts when a hand rested on his shoulder, though familiar it was still enough to make him jump. “You alright there?” Hosea gently squeezed Dutchs shoulder, smiling at him. “You look lost in thought?”   
“Oh you know how it is Hosea.” Dutch waved his hand to blow the statement off, his eyes scanning over the camp, he could see Abigail running around, worry on her face. “Whats going on?” Dutch motioned to her, receiving a sigh from Hosea.

“We can’t find the kids. Jack and Eleanor, they just vanished. Have you seen them?” Dutch furrowed his brow, standing up from his seat to look around the general area. “I’ll take that as a no.”   
“They were just here. How long have they been gone?”   
“Not very, Susan said she saw them running off into the trees shouting they were finding sticks.”

“I was just watching them…” Dutch felt like his heart dropped to his gut, something was terribly wrong, he wondered how long he’d been lost in thought, they were there when he began to think. “They were just playing in the mud down here.” Hosea seemed to grow in concern, especially as Dutch did. “How long-”

“Dutch!” Both Dutch and Hoseas heads whipped around, they saw Bill and Javier riding into the camp, Sean was on Javiers horse and his horse was riding behind them. “Dutch, we have a problem!” Javier was the one calling to him, and seeing them just made the feeling Dutch had in his gut worse. He made his way over, watching as Susan had already rushed over and was pulling Sean off of Javiers horse with Karens help.

“What happened?”   
“We were in town, just trying to get work, and someone shot him.” Dutch watched as Sean was led away carefully, a wound on his shoulder bleeding through his shirt. “We had to kill most of the town, those damn Greys set us up.”

“Where’d Micah get off to? God damn bastard left as soon as the shooting stopped.” Bill was obviously angry, he looked over the camp. “Where’s Kieran?”

“I don’t-”

“Dutch!” Dutch felt like he was being tugged from one thing to the next as he turned to see Abigail with Kieran, Abigails eyes red with tears. “Dutch, Kieran saw them- the Braithwaites.”

“What?” Dutch turned to Kieran, he saw the man gripping his arm in pain. Bill was quick to swoop in next to him, concern on his face. “What happened?”   
“The Braithwaites, they took them- I- I- I was trying t- to watch them so they weren’t alone.” Kieran was stumbling over his words, gripping his arm. “Some men came outta nowhere and grabbed Jack and when I tried to help they grabbed me and- and- knocked me out. I woke up an’ they were both gone.”

Dutch clenched his fists, he looked at Hosea and saw the same look on Hoseas face that Dutch was feeling.

“I’m going to kill all those sons of bitches.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is about it for dipping into the past and trying to put together the story, its forward for the story from here on out now!


End file.
